Qeelsian mythology
Qeelsian mythology is the body of myths associated with Qeelsian religion, especially, and sometimes exclusively, Milawism. In the context of Qeelsian belief before Milawism, Qeelsian mythology is usually refered to as Pre-Milawic Qeelsian Religion (PMQR) or Qeelsianism. Pre-Milawic Qeelsian mythology Pre-Milawic Qeelsian mythology describes the religious beliefs and practices of the Qeelsian people before the ministry of Jiahen Qeelsia. It consists of the original Light manuscripts, also called the First Message or the Book of Light, treating the original script as the namebearer for future scripts. Atalyn worship It is widely held that the PMQ faith was polytheistic, treating the atalyn as worshipful beings, with the Habatiku as the supreme deity. Depictions of Chief Atalyn Anuwar blessing Menekaya has led modern scholars to speculate on a cult centered around worship of the Chief Atalyn alongside the Habatiku. Beings Entries marked as italic are exclusive to Milawic religion, and does not comply with pre-Milawic religious beliefs * [[Atalyn|'The Atalyn']] - a class of divine, angelic being residing in Cheyva ** Viyuba - the atalyn responsible for the mission of Jiahen Qeelsia ** Sorah - a rebellious atalyn figure in Qeelsian and Milawic religion * Adyazin - orbs of light manifesting physically during some ritual ceremonies * Corutavi - a massive, wild reptilian beast residing in Suhura * Kuvah - a circular vehicle of "black light" managed by the Habatiku. Although it is rarely personified, it is considered a living, created being rather than an object * ''Runaq an-Avya'' - the anti-messianic figure allowed to rule Qeelsia before the return of Jiahen Qeelsia. Described as half-human, half-atalyn Artifacts Entries marked as italic are exclusive to Milawic religion, and does not comply with pre-Milawic religious beliefs * Irylzar '''- a throne made of gold sitting in the Melvyn an-Hava * ''Voyim'' - the original Qeelsian flag, strapped to the horse used by Jiahen Qeelsia during the Battle of Qeelsia. It is unknown how the flag looked * ''Shataj an-Avya'' - a wooden cane used by Hakavin Tuhaka, broken in half by Anza Qeelsia during the Battle of Qeelsia Places Entries marked as italic are exclusive to Milawic religion, and does not comply with pre-Milawic religious beliefs * '[[Azin an-Hava|''Azin an-Hava]] - a large cahn in Qeelsia City, built by the third avya Jironir Qeelsia, the last grandson of Jiahen Qeelsia * Melvyn an-Hava - the only temple in Cheyva, built by Chief Atalyn Anuwar to praise the Habatiku * Cheyva - also spelled Cheivah, the realm of the atalyn, and the place where dead believers reside * Saura an-Shia - an island floating in the heavens of Cheyva. Each person will be granted one to share with their offspring. Often depicted with a single tree in the center, bearing multiple fruits * Menekaya - the home of the humans, also used to describe the world entirely * Suhura - the home of the fallen. A bleak, cold and dry place where no light shines. Managed by Sorah and the army of the fallen Qeelsian magic Entries marked as italic are exclusive to Milawic religion, and does not comply with pre-Milawic religious beliefs Although the practice of Qeelsian magic is discouraged by various avya, most milawic sects and almost all pre-Milawic Qeelsian religious sects hold the practice and its powers to be vaild, even if it should be avoided. Most Milawics born before the 1950's will incorporate some forms of Milawic magic into their rituals, as this was common at the time. * Meyo an-Menim - a chant giving protection against evil intentions. 60% of questioned Milawics admitted to using this chant regularly in 2013 * Ruduh - a three-finger hand signal used to bless people and objects * Aishan - a burning incense made of three resins and three grounded spices. Burned within a cahn, although this has now been banned by the avya * Ailayd oil - a psychedelic mixture used by some Milawic sects to obtain spiritual visions. It is based on the aishan incense, mixed with drugs. Usually contains myristicin, derived from nutmeg, and tetrahydrocannabinol, derived from the cannabis plant. Mixed into an oily paste and smoked communally by placing it on hot coals. Although the mixture remains legal to produce and use, only a few mysticist sects use it today * Lukup - an unknown food item used by the soldiers of during the Battle of Qeelsia. Supposidly gave them superhuman powers and stamina. Described as a yellow, fermented seed radiating with a faint light and having a sweet taste * Zheenah - a Qeelsian ceremonial staff, used by pre-Milawic tijin and Milawic tijin, although design and purpose vary slightly Category:Qeelsia Category:Milaw